


Every happy family...

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Written for the COWT by Lande Di fandom.Prompt:"Every happy family looks the same. Lev Tolstoy, Anna Karenina"





	Every happy family...

Every happy family looks alike. That's the saying. Dif it mean that his family was not happy? Just because it was different than the others?

He had a husband, a wife and a daughter. Not really traditional, was it?

He had never been a traditional person in his life. Normal was boring, people were stupid... Not all the people though. Mary and John were not. And he supposed that Lestrade was acceptable. No one was like him though.

And if he was unconventional, his family had to be too!

When John and Mary had decided to marry, John had been angry with him. After the wedding though, he came to his senses and started taking care of him again, going on cases and, sometimes, Mary came along.

She was incredibly smart. He started noticing her, more and more. It was obvious why John loved her. She helped him solve a couple of cases before the pregnancy made her stay behind.

They had grown close then. He had wanted to help out. They had moved in with him and he had relinquished the kitchen and moved his lab in 221C. He had even child proofed the flat!

He really cared about the Watson's and their future child. His love for John had blossomed when he was away and, now that he was back, he had grown to love Mary too.

So they had become a family, without even realising. He had held the cold when she was born, right after John did. He was the one to pass her Mary for her to hold her too.

He already loved little Rosie Watson add soon as he saw her.

Time passed and the child grew between cases experiments while her parents moved to his bedroom with him. He had a big bed that could hold the three of them now. They were comfortable together, they had accepted their mutual love for each other and were now a threesome in a polyamorous relationship.

It had taken time, but they were indeed happy. Even if they didn't look at all like all the other families.

It was only when Sherlock brought Rosie to the park for the first time though that he understood the real meaning of the saying though.

He was sitting on a bench while Rosie played with other children. He was looking at her adorable little hands play with the sand with another child of the same age and he was smiling like a fool. John and Mary came to sit next to him, looking at their child together.

His gaze wandered from his partners faces to ones he could see around the park.

A couple was arguing about something, pissed with each other. They were not going to last, he had seen the man's wander to other women's behind to many times.

There was a little family, two women and their two children, that looked really happy, there was a glow around them.

He could see the same glow in countless other couples and families around the park, in old grandparents and young families alike. He had seen others that were having family problems too.

His gaze came to rest on John and Mary and he smiled. He could see the same glow around them. He supposed the saying was right then. He could easily detect the happy families and the not so happy ones. They may be an unconventional family, but they had the glow and, in that, they were like every other happy family around them.

Even Sherlock Holmes unconventional family could be normal in some way and he was perfectly okay with it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
